New Dawn: Day
by StrawberrySilver
Summary: Dawnpaw is a regular, everyday Rainclan apprentice. Her two older brothers, Shadepaw and Icepaw, are faster, stronger, and smarter than she is. But when an ominous prophecy is foretold by Nightheart, Dawnpaw's world is turned upside down by the new rules and regulations to keep the clan safe. Will she ever find the light of day? Need OC's; rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome, Nightheart."

The black she-cat opened her yellow eyes, gaze sweeping the clearing around her. She breathed in the sweet scent of stars around her, and knew at once she was in Starclan. Her eyes fell on the only other cat there, a translucent tom with amber eyes. Stars danced around him, giving him an otherworldly look.

"Rabbitfoot," she called, padding over to greet him. "It's been too long."

The tom, Rabbitfoot, purred. His light tabby pelt shimmered slightly as he gave Nightheart a lick on the cheek. "Indeed. And I wish… I wish these weren't the circumstances that called for our meeting."

"What?"

"Nightheart, Rainclan is in danger," Rabbitfoot said, padding towards the tree line. He flicked his tail, signaling that Nightheart was to follow. She did, yellow eyes worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worry lacing her meow. "The prey is plentiful and the clan is healthy."

Rabbitfoot sighed. "It has been moons since my death," he said. "I have learned many things from my time here. Things I could never have possibly known before I joined the ranks of Starclan."

Nightheart was silent, considering the words of her old mentor. "I suppose that's true," she said. "I hope I won't learn these things for a good while yet."

"Of course not," Rabbitfoot purred. "You have a long, wonderful life ahead of you, serving your clan as their medicine cat." His amber eyes grew serious again as he drank in the sight of his apprentice. "But I'm afraid that may be challenged by fate."

"What do you mean?"

"Nightheart, I'm not supposed to say anything to any cat about this. The clans aren't ready to know." He gave her a pointed look. "I need your secrecy."

Nightheart gave Rabbitfoot a hard glare. "Anything you tell me that threatens Rainclan is my sworn duty as medicine cat to report to Snowstar."

Sighing, Rabbitfoot continued walking in the dense forest. Nightheart followed, black pelt blending into the shadows. They were silent a long time, but the air was thick with unvoiced concerns and tension. From the corner of her eyes, Nightheart thought she saw other Starclan warriors, but whenever she turned to look, they were gone. Her hackles rose, and her muscles tensed from nervousness.

Rabbitfoot suddenly stopped, turning to face Nightheart. His amber eyes glowed with stars and knowledge. Nightheart opened her jaw to speak, but was quickly cut off by her old mentor.

"Darkness will tear the clans apart before they can rise to a new dawn." His eyes flashed a brilliant amber, and Nightheart blinked uncomfortably. Suddenly, the forest melted before her, and she was swept away. Something filled her nose and mouth, choking her. She surged forward, swimming to what she hoped was shore. Clambering onto the bank, she gasped for breath and spat out the water.

_No, not water. Too thick, too sticky. _She gasped in shock, backing away quickly. _Blood. It's blood!_ She gagged, the stench overwhelming her. Her wet, sticky, red paws slipped on the rocks beneath her. _No, not rocks. Bones. _Cat_ bones._ She ran blindly away, the crunch of bones and stench of blood sending a jolt of fear through her whole body.

A flash of lightning illuminated the sky, showing the bones and blood and bodies strewn about. Thunder boomed overhead, as a torrential rain began to fall. _Blood rain._ Nightheart stopped suddenly, looking about wildly. Masses of shadows swarmed by her, the warm, live pelts flowing like a raging river all around. Some bore the stench of blood and battle, while others were uninjured. Terror was everywhere.

On the edges of the clearing, two cats stalked around each other. Only their silhouettes were visible, but one had bright, white eyes, the color of stars, and the other had deep red eyes, like the blood that poured down from the clouds above.

Silence. The red-eyed cat leapt forward, claws extended and dripping with blood. The other jumped to meet it, and the two wrestled in the air.

"Darkness will tear the clans apart before they can rise to a new dawn."

Everything began to turn a brilliant white, blinding Nightheart. She tried to yowl, but found that she was stuck, unable to move. The cats continued to fight in pure silence, although Nightheart's ears were now ringing. With a sudden force, she collapsed on to the blood-soaked earth, her vision glowing white.

"Darkness will tear the clans apart before they can rise to a new dawn."

When everything around her had become the all-consuming, glowing white, Nightheart let out a yowl of terror, before the world around her became black.

"Darkness will tear the clans apart before they can rise to a new dawn."

"Gah!" Nightheart's yellow eyes flew open, her mouth gaping open. She panted heavily, gasping for breath. Slowly, her heart rate decreased, and she closed her eyes again, the images of her latest vision dancing behind her closed lids. _What does it mean?_

And then there was Rabbitfoot, the loyal medicine cat, asking her to lie. Or, rather, hide the truth. She shook the cobwebs from her mind. There was no two ways about it. Even though Rabbitfoot was a good medicine cat, and a good mentor, and part of Starclan, she couldn't renounce her sworn duty. Standing stiffly, she stretched, yawning loudly, before heading out of the den.

Cool night air ruffled her fur as she padded along the sandy bottom of the camp. Nightheart sucked in a slow, deliberate breath. The half moon was still out, with no clouds in the sky. Stars winked at her from above, her long-dead ancestors watching over her. Nightheart sighed. How could she betray everyone no matter what she did?

The breeze blew past her again, stronger this time. Nightheart continued her lonely trek, paws leaving prints in the sand. The wind whispered in her ears, winding its way around her, wrapping her in a cool blanket.

Nightheart pricked her ears. She could make out words in the wind, words spoken at a hushed whisper. Straining to hear, Nightheart began to trot through camp.

_"Darkness will tear the clans apart before they can rise to a new dawn."_ She froze, listening. Nothing more. Just a solemn reminder of the importance of the information she had been asked to keep in close confidence. _I hope I'm not making a terrible mistake._

The light breeze continued around her, but Starclan was silent. She felt them around her, weaving in and out of the waking world and the land of stars, but they said nothing, did nothing. Pelts brushed against her own, the masses of Starclan with her always. Rabbitfoot's scent found her nose, and she breathed it in.

_"We are with you."_

And then they were gone, vanished. The sudden emptiness and loneliness brought Nightheart to a standstill, eyes gazing longingly at the stars above. It was decided then. With new energy flowing through her veins, Nightheart sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her to Snowstar's den. She clambered up the rock pile, pausing at the entrance.

"Snowstar?"

"Who's there?" Snowstar called, her voice hoarse from sleep. "Nightheart, is that you?"

Nightheart entered the den, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. Snowstar's white pelt practically glowed in the dark den, her muzzle agape in a huge yawn. Her green eyes were half lidded, lids heavy with sleep.

"What do you need, Nightheart?" Snowstar asked, slightly grouchy.

"Starclan has sent me a vision," Nightheart responded, voice level. Inside, she quivered in fear of what was to come. She knew, deep down inside her, that there was no way she could make any cat understand the horror of what she knew.

Snowstar sat up quickly, blinking the final traces of sleep from her eyes. "Go on," she said.

Nightheart took a deep breath. In a soft, slightly shaky voice, she retold everything. She started with Rabbitfoot's words, and ended with the feeling of Starclan's pelts around her. Snowstar remained calm, although her eyes grew wide when Nightheart mention the river of blood and bones.

"'Darkness will tear the clans apart before they can rise to a new dawn'?" Snowstar repeated, a slight question in her words. Nightheart dipped her head in acknowledgement. "What could it possibly mean?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Nightheart replied. "I've been pondering it this whole time."

Snowstar paced her den quietly, green eyes narrowed in concentration. Her tail flicked back and forth in frustration when she turned up a blank time and time again. "Has Starclan given you any indication of who these cats could be?"

Nightheart shook her head. "No. Prophecies and visions don't work that way."

Snowstar huffed in annoyance. "They could have been a little more clear, don't you think?"

"You're a young leader," Nightheart said calmly. "You haven't dealt with Starclan like this before. We're lucky to have gotten any warning, no matter how cryptic."

"How can I be the best leader of Rainclan with this," she gestured around her with her tail, indicating the words of the prophecy, "hanging over my head?" She kicked sand around, making ridges all around her, messing up her paw prints.

Nightheart glared at Snowstar. "You can't. You just have to wait and see what happens, how everything plays out. We just have to be ready."

"Be ready? Our clan will be more than ready. The prophecy said 'clans'. Rainclan will stay strong while the others are washed away. We will train harder and faster, stronger, better. We _will_ be prepared."

"Snowstar, while stepping up training is a good idea, we can't be foolish about this. We-"

"Nightheart, this is the way it will be. You can go." She nodded to the opening. "It's almost dawn. Preparations start _now._"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own warriors. As usual.**_

Story telling-talent fairy- _**Thank you for Honeytail. I don't need a medicine cat right now, so I've made her a warrior instead- That okay with you?**_

Ariana Mary Riddle- **_Is it? You tell me ;)_**

"Shadekit, please step forward."

A young tom stepped onto the Dust Rock, a large, flat rock covered in a thin layer of dust that scraped off easily. He was a deep shade of brown, almost black, with a black tabby snaking around his body like a thousand bramble tendrils. His amber eyes glowed with pride as he climbed clumsily up to join Snowstar at the top of Dust Rock.

"Shadekit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Pinefur, please step forward."

A tall tom walked steadily forward, cats whispering to each other in hushed voices. Pinefur, deputy of Rainclan, was a lighter brown color with dark, tabby markings. He was a senior warrior, and his cutting blue eyes missed nothing as he climbed up to Dust Rock.

"Shadekit, getting the deputy as a mentor! What an honor!"

"Lucky!"

"Snowstar must see something great in him."

"I hope he's up to the challenge."

"Pinefur, you have served as deputy of Rainclan for five moons, and have won and lost many battles for Rainclan. You are a strong, brave warrior. I hope you will pass on your strength to Shadekit so he may become a great warrior of Rainclan." Snowstar nodded to Pinefur, and the tom stepped towards Shadekit. "Shadekit, from this moment on you will be known as Shadepaw. Train hard, and you will do great things someday." With that, Pinefur and Shadepaw touched noses. Snowstar flicked her tail through the dust on the rock, covering both of them with a thin layer of white powder.

"Icekit, please step forward."

A slightly smaller, but no less capable, white kit stepped forward. Practically the opposite of his brother, Icekit was a pure white, like Snowstar, but more sleek. His ice blue eyes shone with excitement as he bounded eagerly up to Dust Rock. A gray patch over his left eye gave him a mischievous look, and Snowstar smiled down at the kit.

"Icekit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Windleap, please step forward."

A tall, lanky tom stepped forward. His pelt was a dull, light gray with smaller, darker flecks throughout. A younger warrior, his deep blue eyes shone with excitement as he prepared to receive his first apprentice. He clambered up onto the Dust Rock, his long legs making it easier for him than it had been for Icekit.

"Windleap, it was not too long ago that you yourself were made a warrior of Rainclan. Now, it is time for you to take on your first apprentice. You are a quick, cunning warrior. I hope you will pass on your speed and knowledge to Icekit so he may become a great warrior of Rainclan." Snowstar dipped her head to Windleap, who eagerly stepped towards Icekit. "Icekit, from this moment on you will be known as Icepaw. Train hard, and you will do great things someday." Windleap leaned down to a considerably shorter Icepaw, and the two touched noses. Snowstar flicked the fine, powdery dust on them, and the pair joined Pinefur and Shadepaw off to the side.

"Dawnkit, please step forward."

The smallest kit yet eagerly bounced forward, fur fluffed up from excitement. She was smaller than her brothers, and clearly more nervous and shy as she struggled up the side of Dust Rock, hiding slightly behind Snowstar when she reached the top. Her light brown fur was dotted with dark brown speckles, and her muzzle and lower face were a snowy white, as were her tail tip and paws. Her purple eyes shone with excitement even as her pelt burned with the intense stares of her clanmates.

"Dawnkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Honeytail, please step forward."

A pale ginger she-cat stepped forward, her darker tail-tip and paws bouncing towards Dust Rock. She was sleek and graceful, and was to the top of Dust Rock in no time. Her bright green eyes sparkled as she smiled at Dawnkit. Honeytail was loud and boisterous, and was friendly with everyone. A superb hunter, she was quick and agile.

"Honeytail, you are a young warrior yourself, but your grace and agility make you one of the most valuable hunters in Rainclan. You are ready to take on your first apprentice. I hope you will pass on your agility and flair onto Dawnkit." She dipped her head to Honeytail, and the pale ginger she-cat turned to her new apprentice. "Dawnkit, from this moment on you will be known as Dawnpaw. Train hard, so that you may do great things someday." Honeytail leaned down to a very nervous Dawnpaw.

"Don't worry," she whispered, winking at her, "I'll help you every paw step of the way." Dawnpaw gulped, reaching up and touching her nose to Honeytail. Snowstar smiled happily, flipping and shower of powdery white dust onto mentor and apprentice. Dawnpaw sneezed, making Honeytail laugh, curling her tail around Dawnpaw.

"Shadepaw!"

"Icepaw!"

"Dawnpaw!"

"Shadepaw!"

"Icepaw!"

"Dawnpaw!"

The clan erupted into a symphony of excited yowls. They cheered for Rainclan's newest apprentices, while Shadepaw and Icepaw grinned excitedly. Dawnpaw smiled, leaning into Honeytail, as though the pale ginger she-cat could shield her from her clanmates.

Snowstar stood patiently off to the side, before turning to the three apprentices and their mentors. She dipped her head, and they all returned the sign of respect. They padded off Dust Rock, leaving Snowstar alone. The clan prepared to dissipate, but Snowstar held up her tail. They all paused, expectant and curious.

"Congratulations to the new apprentices and lucky warriors. I'm sure they will be wonderful warriors someday. However, that doesn't quite conclude today's meeting." She gave Nightheart a quick look. The black medicine cat simply nodded, a little sore over the events of early that morning. Her yellow eyes locked with Snowstar's green ones, a final plea to wait for Starclan's advice.

"Starting today, apprentices and warriors are going to be trained a little differently."

Nightheart deflated, eyes showing the bitter sting of defeat.

"All apprentices will be battle trained for the entire time after sun-high. From dawn until then, all hunting and patrolling must be taken care of. They can train during the night, if their mentors wish it. Warriors will be required to attend at least two border patrols a day, and the amount of patrols we go on will double. Apprentices are not required to go on any more than one. Three cats will guard the entrance at night, and one round of border patrols will happen around moon-high. We must fortify the camp as well, so I'll need cats to go and bring back brambles and sticks. Dismissed."

She leapt down from Dust Rock, and stalked up to her den. Nightheart padded slowly back to the medicine cat's den, checking her level of herbs. She had a feeling that more cats would need them than ever before.

Pinefur nodded to Shadepaw. "I'll be back later, and then we'll go on patrol. I want to speak with Snowstar, and then I need to organize patrols."

"Can't I help?" Shadepaw asked, amber eyes pleading.

Pinefur laughed, a low, rumbling sort of sound. "No, but maybe someday," he said in his deep voice, winking at Shadepaw as he padded towards Snowstar's den. Shadepaw sighed unhappily, turning to his siblings.

Icepaw looked at Windleap expectantly. "What are we going to do first?" he asked eagerly.

Windleap thought for a moment. "Well, we're going to wait until Pinefur gets back, and then we might as well go on a patrol since we're required to now." He gave Honeytail an uneasy look.

Honeytail simply smiled. "It'll be fine. Snowstar knows what she's talking about. We'll go on a patrol with you, Windleap." Windleap grinned, walking off to join the crowd of cats around Dust Rock. Icepaw watched him leave, excitement dancing in his eyes. Honeytail purred, joining them after nudging Dawnpaw playfully.

"This is so cool!" cried Shadepaw, clawing the air. "Battle training this afternoon!"

"I know, right?" Icepaw replied, dropping into a sloppy crouch. "I'm excited! How about you, Dawnpaw?"

Dawnpaw shrugged. "I don't see why it's so bad," she said quietly. "But everyone else seems really worried." She gestured with her fluffy tail over at the crowd of cats milling around by Dust Rock. Snippets of hushed murmurs reached Dawnpaw's ears, making her nervous.

_"What is she thinking? They're still just kits!"_

_ "This is crazy! There's no threat- even Swiftclan is quiet for a change!"_

_ "I think it's a good idea. Apprentices need to learn how to fight, and what's wrong with a few more patrols? It can only help."_

Shadepaw rolled his eyes. "C'mon, sis! They're just worriers, like you! Live a little- don't you _want_ to battle Swiftclan and learn to fight and go on patrols and all that stuff?"

"Well, yeah. But why the sudden change?"

"Oh, please! She probably just wants Rainclan to be stronger, tougher. It'll be fun!"

"Shh! They're coming back!" hissed Icepaw, gesturing to their mentors.

Honeytail gave Windleap a knowing smile as they approached, and the younger warrior grinned back.

"Pinefur's still organizing patrols and answering questions," Honeytail told Shadepaw, Icepaw, and Dawnpaw. "He'll be over in a minute."

"Until then," Windleap continued, "would you like to grab a bite of prey? Looks like we're gonna have a big day ahead of us!"

Shadepaw nodded happily, always hungry. Icepaw frowned, crouching in front of Windleap. "Couldn't we battle train first?" he asked, swiping his claws through the air.

"No," Windleap said. "We have to do patrols and go hunting a bit, then we can battle train. That's blocking off the entirety of our afternoon, so we need to get our patrols done now. And trust me, you don't want to go on an empty stomach."

Icepaw sighed, reluctantly following his brother to the fresh-kill pile.

"You hungry, Dawnpaw?" Honeytail asked.

Dawnpaw nodded shyly, pelt flushing with heat.

Honeytail purred, curling her tail around Dawnpaw, walking with her to the fresh-kill pile. Dawnpaw smiled, choosing a small mouse for her meal. Honeytail grabbed a shrew, sitting across from her to eat.

"You're awfully shy, Dawnpaw," Honeytail commented offhandedly, not taking her eyes off her shrew.

Dawnpaw shrugged. "I don't have a lot to say."

"That's alright," Honeytail said with a smile, "I'll help you out."

Dawnpaw paused. _I don't _want_ to be helped. I'm perfectly happy just like I am._ "Thanks," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reading! Erin Hunter owns the idea of warriors. Story idea is mine. Read on, readers.**_ _**This is a very large chapter. Sorry if you hate long chapters, and if you love them, sorry, but they all won't be this long ;)**_

"Are you ready?" Pinefur asked Shadepaw. He had just gotten back from the horde of cats, and looked tired already. Shadepaw nodded eagerly, flicking his tail back and forth. Pinefur turned to Windleap and Honeytail. They both nodded, rising to their paws. "We're the first patrol."

"All by ourselves?" Shadepaw asked excitedly.

"Yes," Pinefur replied, "this is just the right size, since we're just checking the borders."

Icepaw pounced on Windleap's tail, and the young warrior purred, cuffing Icepaw on the ear. "Let's go, Icepaw," he said, pulling his tail away and padding after Pinefur and a bouncy Shadepaw. Icepaw laughed, trotting to keep up with the long-legged Windleap.

"Ready?" Honeytail asked Dawnpaw, watching the retreating figures of the rest of the patrol. Dawnpaw nodded excitedly, sticking close to Honeytail's side. The pale ginger she-cat purred happily, trotting to catch up to the rest of the patrol.

Dawnpaw crawled through the rocky exit, the large boulders making the entrance defendable and difficult to navigate unless you were part of Rainclan. When she stuck her head out the other side, she saw two cats putting more bramble tendrils around the entrance, grumbling to each other under their breaths. Dawnpaw ignored them, pricking her ears forward instead.

The bright morning sun shone through the leafy canopy, making Dawnpaw gasp. The light dappled on the forest floor, the cool earth beneath her paws so different from the sandy bottom of the camp. Prey scampered through the bushes around her, birds singing in the trees. The trees themselves were bigger than she had ever imagined, and she felt even smaller than she usually did next to them.

"Hurry up, Dawnpaw!" Honeytail cried, stuck behind the tiny apprentice in the tunnel. "We don't want to lose the patrol.

"Sorry," Dawnpaw murmured, pelt flushing with embarrassment. She scooted out of the way so her mentor could come into the forest. Honeytail flicked her tail, trotting after the patrol. Dawnpaw hesitated a moment longer, taking in the landscape, before running at top speed to catch up.

Honeytail's lithe form wound its way easily through the undergrowth, and Dawnpaw felt slow trying to catch up. Her mentor's sweet laugh echoed through the woods, and Dawnpaw ran harder. She finally stumbled into a small clearing where the rest of the patrol was waiting. Honeytail was amused, eyes sparkling with laughter, but her brothers and Pinefur were annoyed. Windleap gave her a sympathetic look.

"The forest takes a while to get used to," he told her encouragingly.

"I'll help you," Honeytail purred, suppressing a bubble of laughter. Dawnpaw's pelt flared with heat.

"Stop dawdling, we have a lot to do," Pinefur grumbled, turning around and diving into the undergrowth again. Shadepaw grinned and followed, leaving everyone behind to follow Pinefur. Windleap smiled at Honeytail and Dawnpaw before leading Icepaw after Pinefur and Shadepaw. Icepaw didn't look back.

"Don't worry about it," Honeytail said, brushing a leaf off Dawnpaw's head. "You'll get used to it." She gestured for Dawnpaw to follow, and she leapt into the undergrowth after the patrol. Dawnpaw sighed, watching a bird flit about the treetops, before she followed reluctantly.

After a five minute walk, the undergrowth thinned out and the trees grew taller and a little farther apart. Dawnpaw sighed in relief, happy to be able to keep up a little better now.

"Rainclan settled here because it was easily defendable, with the thick undergrowth and the rocks. However, the best hunting is a bit farther away, and the stream doesn't run through that close. There it is now."

A small, clear stream bubbled along a few tail-lengths away. Pinefur walked up to it, taking a quick drink. Windleap followed suit, as did Honeytail.

"Better drink now," Windleap said. "There isn't a whole lot more water later on."

Shadepaw shrugged, bounding up to the water and eagerly lapping at the stream. He gasped. "It's cold! And… _fresh!_"

Windleap laughed.

"I forgot that you three haven't had good stream water, since you've never been out of camp," Honeytail said, a smothered giggle teasing the corners of her muzzle. Icepaw approached the stream cautiously, as though it might attack him. He lapped at the water, although said nothing about it.

Dawnpaw stuck a paw in, testing it. She yanked it back out. "It _is_ cold!" she said, and Honeytail laughed loudly. Pelt flaming, Dawnpaw flicked her tongue out for a tiny sip before rising. Pinefur flicked his tail impatiently, ready to move on.

Icepaw batted water at Dawnpaw, and she squeaked unhappily, shaking the water out of her pelt.

"Quit that, Icepaw," Windleap scolded sternly, eyes furrowed in a frown. "You're wasting time." Sobered, Icepaw apologized to Dawnpaw quickly, trotting after Windleap.

"It's alright," Dawnpaw murmured to the space Icepaw used to occupy. She trotted after her brother, Honeytail behind her. It was a while before Dawnpaw noticed the growling in her belly, but she tried to ignore it. She wished she'd eaten more than a little mouse before they left. It didn't help that nothing was really happening. She was careful to memorize every detail of Rainclan territory, but no Swiftclan warriors jumped out to attack them, and Dawnpaw grew bored.

It wasn't until Pinefur stopped abruptly that she realized they had made almost a complete loop around the territory.

"Let's split up for hunting training," Pinefur meowed to Honeytail and Windleap. "We can eat, too, and rest. Then we'll go to the Sand Hollow and train a little. Having the hunter's crouch helps when you battle, so we ought to work on that individually."

"Good idea," Windleap replied, dipping his head. He turned around and trotted away, a tireless Icepaw behind him. Pinefur nodded to Honeytail and Dawnpaw before turning to Shadepaw, explaining the details of hunting before they started.

"See ya later, Dawnpaw," Shadepaw called over his shoulder.

"Listen!" cried Pinefur. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Dawnpaw giggled a little, but was cut off by the growling of her stomach. Honeytail gave her a pitying look. "Do you want to go back to camp and get something to eat and rest?" she asked.

"No," replied Dawnpaw, not willing to let her brothers get ahead of her in their training.

"Alright then," Honeytail said uncertainly. "Just remember you can't eat anything we might catch."

Dawnpaw nodded, sitting down with her tail curled over her paws.

"Okay." Honeytail thought for a moment, then got in a crouch. "See how low I am to the ground? You don't want to be too low, or you belly'll touch the leaves when you crawl and alert the prey. You also have to keep your tail low and even for balance, and your paw steps slow and light. Watch me." She crept forward slowly, barely making a sound. She paused, looking at Dawnpaw. "You try."

Dawnpaw leapt to her paws, crouching low to the ground, tail out behind her.

"Lower your tail," Honeytail instructed. Dawnpaw did, focusing on keeping it straight and even. She crept forward slowly, wincing every time her paws touched a crinkly leaf.

"Slower," Honeytail said, "more deliberate. Keep your paw steps light. No, look straight ahead. Focus on something in front of you so you walk straight. There, that's better."

Dawnpaw felt a rush of excitement through her as she stalked imaginary prey.

"When you pounce, bunch your haunches up beneath you and drop lower to get more power. Focus on the prey, and when you jump, extend your claws and legs. Your aim has to be exact, or the prey will get away. You also have to kill the prey quickly and thank Starclan for its life."

Dawnpaw nodded to show her understanding. She pricked her ears forward, hearing a slight rustle in the undergrowth directly ahead. The juicy scent of mouse curled around her, and she crept forward slowly. Honeytail said nothing, having scented the mouse herself, allowing Dawnpaw the chance to test her new skills.

The small apprentice froze without warning, gathering herself up for the pounce. She locked her amethyst eyes on Honeytail's green ones. Her mentor nodded, approving of the position she was in. Dawnpaw turned her gaze back to her estimated position of the mouse. She took a breath in and held it, leaping into the air. She extended her claws, ready to make the kill.

She landed silently, a warm, furry body between her claws. Dawnpaw leaned forward quickly, killing it with a swift bite to the neck. The taste of blood overwhelmed her nose, and her belly took to growling again. Salivating, she crawled back through the bush, her prey in her jaws.

Honeytail's jaw dropped. "You caught it?" she asked in astonishment. Dawnpaw's pelt grew hot with embarrassment and she dropped the mouse quickly. "No one catches their first prey," Honeytail murmured, eyes wide with wonder. "I didn't, that's for sure."

"It's not such a big deal, is it?" Dawnpaw asked, her voice slightly pleading.

"Not a big deal? You ought to be proud of yourself, Dawnpaw. C'mon, let's go show the clan!" She trotted away, tail flicking back and forth from excitement. Dawnpaw hesitated, gulping loudly. She picked up the limp mouse tentatively, obediently following her mentor.

Honeytail trotted back to camp at a fast pace, and Dawnpaw had even more trouble than before keeping up. The mouse weighed her down, and her churning belly was a painful reminder of not only her hunger, but her desire to stay out of the spotlight.

The undergrowth grew thicker, and Honeytail slowed so Dawnpaw could keep up. When they reached the rock tunnel entrance, the two cats were still working on the brambles for the tunnel. Honeytail dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"You catch that?" grunted the first, a deep gray tom with brown eyes.

"You bet she did," purred Honeytail happily. "First try, too!"

"Wow," the other tom said, orange eyes widening. "You're gonna be a great hunter when you're a bit older!" The first grunted in agreement, turning back to the brambles.

"Thanks," murmured Dawnpaw, shuffling her paws, pelt heating with embarrassment. The tom gave her another grin before turning back to the task at hand. Honeytail glowed with pride for her apprentice, gesturing that Dawnpaw should follow her into camp. Sighing, Dawnpaw followed.

Inside the camp, cats walked with a new purpose. Cats stood ready to go on patrol, and Snowstar herself was ready to lead them. Honeytail marched over the assembled cats, Dawnpaw trailing behind.

"Snowstar!" Honeytail called, padding up to the leader of Rainclan. Dawnpaw sucked in a deep breath, following with her mouse.

Snowstar, eyes flashing with hidden anger, turned to Honeytail, a fake smile on her face. "Yes?"

"You'll never guess what Dawnpaw's done!" Honeytail exclaimed.

Snowstar closed her eyes, opening them slowly. "What?"

"Show 'em, Dawnpaw," Honeytail purred, watching the brown spotted apprentice approach the group of cats. She dropped her mouse at their paws, amethyst eyes downcast.

Snowstar arched an eyebrow. "You caught that?" she asked, question in her voice. Dawnpaw nodded solemnly, shuffling her paws. "First try?" This was an even bigger question, Snowstar's meow giving away disbelief. Dawnpaw nodded again, flicking her gaze up to meet Snowstar's green eyes. Snowstar nodded in approval, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Congratulations, Dawnpaw. You're going to a great hunter."

Dawnpaw's pelt flamed with heat, and she retreated even further into her shell. "Thanks," she whispered softly, shuffling her paws even more. Snowstar purred, flicking the young cat with her tail, padding off with her patrol. Cats murmured their congratulations as they passed, giving Dawnpaw warm smiles and tail flicks.

Honeytail puffed out her chest with pride. When the last cat had left for patrol, she turned to Dawnpaw, green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I'm going to get something to eat, okay? Enjoy your mouse. I'll meet you for battle training." With that, she bounded off, joining a group of warriors sharing tongues. Dawnpaw sighed with relief, lying down. She held her mouse in her front paws, biting into the succulent flesh eagerly. She chewed, contemplating the different thoughts and emotions flitting about her mind.

It wasn't long until she was finished, and she swiped a tongue across her whiskers, getting the last morsels of mouse. She stood and stretched, tired from the breakneck border patrol. She yawned, padding into the apprentice's den. _Might as well make my nest while I have the chance._ Someone had thoughtfully gathered a large pile of moss for Dawnpaw and her brothers to make their nests.

Taking a small portion of the moss, Dawnpaw made a small, temporary nest to rest in for a few moments. She curled her tail over her nose, the day catching up to her quickly. Sunlight streamed into the den, warming her fur, and Dawnpaw closed her tired eyes, falling into a world of darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Two chapters in one day, you lucky readers you ;)**_

"Dawnpaw."

"Dawnpaw."

_"Dawnpaw."_

"Wake up!"

Dawnpaw groaned, slowly opening her amethyst eyes. She blinked, once, twice. _This isn't the nursery,_ she though, yawning. _Where am I…?_

Honeytail prodded her with a slender paw. "Get up, lazy! It's sun-high, Pinefur, Windleap, Shadepaw, and Icepaw are waiting for us!"

Dawnpaw bolted upright, eyes wide with realization. "Oh!" She leapt to her feet, reenergized after her nap. Honeytail purred, grinning at her apprentice. Dawnpaw's pelt heated, and she avoided her mentor's green-eyed gaze. She followed Honeytail out of the apprentice's den, heart pounding from excitement. _Battle training!_

A wave of worry washed over her as she remembered the concerned meows of older cats. She shook it off. _Why should I let them ruin my fun?_ She bounded after Honeytail, her sleek mentor dashing towards the rock tunnel. Dawnpaw glanced back at camp, watching another patrol organize around Dust Rock.

As Dawnpaw and Honeytail wound their way through the dense undergrowth, Snowstar and her patrol appeared in front of them, heading back towards camp. They bore no battle wounds, only a slight fatigue from patrolling the entire territory. Snowstar dipped her head to Honeytail and Dawnpaw, but didn't stop to talk. She motioned her patrol onward, and the cats disappeared into the undergrowth once more.

Honeytail cast a worried look over her shoulder at the retreating cats. Shaking her head, she gave Dawnpaw a huge grin. "Ready for battle training?" she asked, her green eyes sparkling with excitement of her own.

Dawnpaw nodded, quivering with anticipation. "Of course!" she said, returning Honeytail's smile. The pair continued for a while longer, weaving around thorns and brambles, avoiding tree roots and rocks. The sun shone high above them, making bright dapples on the forest floor.

"Almost there," Honeytail reassured Dawnpaw, nodding in the direction they were walking. "Not much farther."

Dawnpaw only nodded, too excited for words. _Battle training!_

Abruptly, the undergrowth cleared out, and a clearing was revealed deep within the forest. One half of it was a large dip, and contained a sand pit. A large, gray boulder rose up beside it. The rock that made up the floor of the sand pit crashed into it, creating a small cave. The rest of the clearing was flat ground covered by grass and soil. Dawnpaw followed Honeytail into the clearing. The grass was soft on her paws, and the bright sun made her want to curl up for another nap.

"Where have you been?" meowed a gruff voice. Dawnpaw turned to see Pinefur waiting for them by the sand pit. "We've been waiting, and it's past sun-high." Shadepaw gave Dawnpaw a grin before patting the spot next to him with his tail. She glanced at Honeytail.

"This is the Sand Hollow where we battle train," Honeytail explained quickly. Seeing her apprentice's look, she laughed. "Go sit with your brother." Dawnpaw gave her a quick, thankful smile, then bounded over to Shadepaw.

"Where's Windleap and Icepaw?" Pinefur asked Honeytail. The pale ginger shrugged, padding over to sit next to the deputy.

"How's _your_ day been?" Shadepaw asked Dawnpaw.

"Okay," Dawnpaw said with a shrug. "It's nice to be out of the nursery, that's for sure!"

"I know!" exclaimed Shadepaw. "I was _this close_ to catching my shrew earlier. It sure beats play-hunting leaves!"

Dawnpaw laughed. "I caught my first mouse!"

"You did!?" Shadepaw cried, astonished.

Dawnpaw nodded, her face split by her huge smile. "I ate it before I came here."

"Wow," Shadepaw said, looking at his sister with awe. "I wish I'd done something cool!"

Before Dawnpaw could tell him that catching a mouse wasn't _that_ cool, there was a rustle in the bushes. Windleap and Icepaw sprinted in, panting from exhaustion.

"Sorry we're late!" Windleap cried, trotting over to Pinefur. "Icepaw got stuck in some thorns on the way, and I had to get him out."

Icepaw nodded. "They hurt," he said, licking his pelt.

Pinefur grunted. "Better late than never."

Windleap winced, beckoning Icepaw with his tail. Icepaw bounded over, seating himself on the other side of Dawnpaw. She smiled at her brother, flicking him with her tail. "You clumsy kit," she whispered, "how'd you get stuck in thorns?"

"I didn't see them!" Icepaw cried in defense. "They ripped my pelt off- I'm _never_ getting stuck in them _ever_ again!" Dawnpaw giggled, giving Shadepaw a sidelong look. The dark tabby was stifling a laugh of his own, amber eyes shining.

"Pay attention!" Pinefur snapped, glaring at the three apprentices. "To start, we'll teach you the easiest maneuver; clawing your enemy." The three fell silent, ears pricked forward, listening intently. "You have to be balanced on all four paws, like this. Keep your tail low, for balance, and crouch. You swipe at the air where you want to hit your enemy. The face is the best place to aim, but no one's going to be upset if you hit their chest instead." He swiped at the air a few times with both paws sheathed, demonstrating.

Honeytail padded into the sand, getting in front of Pinefur. The larger tom swiped out with sheathed paws, catching her across the muzzle. The pale ginger she-cat's head turned away, and she grinned at the apprentices. "Had his claws been out, I might have had a nasty scar!" Pinefur's mouth quirked in an almost-smile, his tail flicking.

Windleap joined the warriors in the sand. "C'mon and try it on us," he told them. Pinefur nodded his agreement, beckoning them with his tail.

"Claws sheathed, of course," Honeytail added quickly, winking at Dawnpaw. Windleap laughed, and Shadepaw, Icepaw, and Dawnpaw bounded in front of their mentors. Dawnpaw tried to get her legs out like Pinefur demonstrated, but it felt awkward.

"Closer together," Honeytail told her. "You don't want to fall over because your legs are too wide, either." Dawnpaw nodded, fixing her stance. She lowered her tail, trying to keep it straight and even like when she hunted. Honeytail nodded.

Quick as lightning, Dawnpaw swiped a paw experimentally through the air, claws sheathed. "Like that?" she asked, doing it again.

Honeytail nodded. "Good! Try it with the other paw."

Dawnpaw did so, striking the air a few times before stopping. She looked at Honeytail, unsure of what to do.

"Hit me," Honeytail told her, grinning.

"Huh?"

"Hit me!"

Dawnpaw swallowed nervously. "What if I hurt you?"

Honeytail scoffed. "Me? I'm a warrior, remember? You can't hurt me, and your claws'll be sheathed. How're you ever going to learn if you don't practice on a real cat?"

Dawnpaw shrugged uneasily, crouching again. She lashed out with her right paw, striking Honeytail straight in the face. She froze, uncertain. Honeytail grinned and nodded for her to go again. This time with the left paw, Dawnpaw struck quickly, her paw a brown and white blur. Again and again, she hit Honeytail, whether it be on the face, chest, or legs. Honeytail never stopped smiling, pleased with her apprentice.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dawnpaw asked.

"Absolutely!" Honeytail said, flicking her tail. "You aren't quite strong enough to hurt me yet!" She laughed, winking at Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw smiled back, glancing at her brothers. Icepaw was hitting the air in front of Windleap repeatedly, working on his speed and technique, while Shadepaw was already dodging return strikes from Pinefur.

Dawnpaw turned back to Honeytail. "Should I do anything else?"

"Huh?" Honeytail glanced at the other pairs. "Oh! Well, I guess I could teach you to dodge a hit, if you'd like." Dawnpaw nodded eagerly. "All you do is duck, jump back, or lean right or left, depending on what I do. If I strike high, you duck. If I strike right at you, jump back. If I come at you from the right, lean right. If I come from the left, lean left."

Dawnpaw flattened herself to the ground quickly. She stood, then took a small jump back. Stepping forward, she leaned right, then left. Honeytail nodded in approval, her green eyes glittering. Honeytail swiped a paw at Dawnpaw from the right. Dawnpaw ducked, taking a low swipe at Honeytail's legs. The pale ginger leapt back quickly, leaping forward. Dawnpaw jumped back, swiping straight at Honeytail. She ducked, standing before taking another swipe at her apprentice. Dawnpaw leaned, giving a return swipe instantly.

The two batted at each other for a while longer, practicing swiping at dodging. Honeytail called for a break when the sun was starting to sink below the horizon. Shadepaw took a final leap at Pinefur, who stepped nimbly out of the way, and Icepaw sat down, panting heavily. Dawnpaw followed Honeytail out of the sand pit, wishing the stream ran closer. She could use a cool drink of water!

"Let's head back," Pinefur said, glancing at the sky. He dove into the undergrowth, apparently not tired at all. Shadepaw gave Icepaw and Dawnpaw a lopsided grin before following, his dark pelt blending in perfectly. Windleap and Honeytail started in a different direction at a much slower pace. They talked quietly, and Dawnpaw and Icepaw trailed behind uncertainly.

"That was fun," Icepaw commented, swiping the air.

"Yeah," agreed Dawnpaw, giving her brother a wide-eyed look. "There's a lot more to battling than I thought!"

Icepaw nodded, gesturing to Windleap. "It's really hard to avoid his strikes," he said, "because he has long legs. And he's fast. Way faster than I am."

Dawnpaw considered this. "That's true. Honeytail and I are pretty evenly matched. Well, for an apprentice and a warrior, that is," she added quickly, not wanting to seem superior.

"And Shadepaw's probably gonna be just as strong as Pinefur," Icepaw said. "Snowstar really knows what she's doing when she picks out the mentors."

"Yeah," Dawnpaw said.

They walked in silence for a little while, until they came to the stream. Grateful her mentor had sensed her need for a drink, Dawnpaw lapped at the cool water. When she had had her fill, she stood and stretched. Icepaw swiped his jaws, getting the little water droplets stuck on his whispers. Without a word to the apprentices, the two warriors lead them away from the stream. An owl hooted, signaling the night's arrival.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hetaliadailytribune: Thanks for Shellpaw- I made her a little older so she would flow easier in the story. And I added a few highlights to her pelt so she was different from Honeytail- mostly just to define her character.**_ **_This. Is. Another. Long. Chapter. XD_**

When the tired group of cats returned to camp, Honeytail and Windleap were swept up in a night patrol just setting out. They murmured their goodnights quickly, following the patrol out. Pinefur had already left on an earlier one.

Dawnpaw cast a quick look at the fresh-kill pile, but she was too tired to pad over a snatch a piece of prey. Instead, she and Icepaw padded into the apprentice's den, Dawnpaw murmuring about the nest she had built way in the back with plenty of room around for her brothers. Apprentices snored around them as they entered the dark, cool cave, and Dawnpaw was tempted to drop where she stood.

Instead, she padded back to where her nest was and found Shadepaw waiting. He had the remains of one piece of prey and two more next to him, her makeshift nest off to the side. Purring, Dawnpaw snatched more moss from the gathered pile and built herself a new one. Icepaw did the same on her other side.

With great relish, Dawnpaw tore into her piece of prey, which was a sparrow. Although slightly old, it was still delicious. However, even the wonderful taste of it in her mouth couldn't keep her heavy eyes open. She felt herself drifting, and she forced herself awake.

Shadepaw snored softly.

Icepaw yawned, mumbling a quick goodnight. Dawnpaw yawned in answer. Finishing the last morsel of sparrow, Dawnpaw plucked the feathers from the rest of the remains, placing them in her nest. She sighed happily, tucking her nose under her tail. With a heavy, contented sigh, she fell into a deep sleep.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Dawnpaw cracked her amethyst eyes, confused for a moment. The events of that day rushed back to her, and she sighed heavily. Morning already?

Wait, that wasn't right. The warm sun wasn't shining through the opening. Something was very wrong. She sat up quickly, hackles raised slightly. In front of her stood a pair of cats, a tom and she-cat. They couldn't have been much older than herself, but her memories as a kit wouldn't allow her to place them.

The tom sniggered. "What's wrong, _kit._"

Dawnpaw said nothing, narrowing her eyes at the rude remark.

"I heard you caught a mouse," he continued. He had golden fur with lighter patches of two distinct shades. His legs were a lighter gold, as was his muzzle and chest. Most of his tail was covered in a light patch. He flicked it back and forth as he talked. "First try, eh?"

Not for the first time, Dawnpaw mentally cursed Honeytail for spilling it to the whole camp. _It's not even that big of a deal._ She nodded slowly, unsure of the tom's intentions.

"A little mouse?"

She nodded.

"That's nothing! You're just a useless runt with beginner's luck!" he teased, laughing his head off. Dawnpaw shrank down. Shadepaw had left the den already, most likely with Pinefur, and Icepaw was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't depend on them for help.

The second cat, a she-cat with a light ginger pelt with darker spots, shuffled awkwardly on her paws. She had a lighter ginger lower face and chest with a darker tail tip. Her blue eyes were friendly, even though they were the same shade of blue as the tom's.

"You wouldn't last a day by yourself without Honeytail to protect you!" the tom sneered, screwing up his face in a mean expression. Dawnpaw winced, hurt by his words, unable to deny the truth in them.

"I bet Snowstar kicks you out of Rainclan before you can catch another mouse!" He laughed again, mean eyes glinting with hate. "Maybe I should do away with you _now_!"

Dawnpaw's amethyst eyes grew wide and she took an involuntary step back. Her hackles raised, and she gulped loudly. The tom was much larger than she was, more muscular and experienced. He knew it, too. Dawnpaw attempted to hide in the back of the cave wall, but she knew it was no use. There was simply no escaping this, none!

"Blazepaw, cut it out," the she-cat said finally, blue eyes filled with compassion. "She hasn't done anything to us."

"Yet," the tom, Blazepaw, meowed harshly, snarling at Dawnpaw. The tiny apprentice crouched lower than before.

"Let's just go," the light ginger she-cat meowed. "We have work to do." She turned to pad out of the apprentice's den and into the final moments of darkness before dawn. She paused. "Aren't you coming?"

Blazepaw hesitated, giving the she-cat a glare. He turned back to Dawnpaw, blue eyes narrowed. Dawnpaw pressed herself against the back wall, heart pounding in her chest so loud she was sure Blazepaw could hear it, as if her fear-scent wasn't enough to tell him her thoughts.

"You'd better stay out of my way," he growled, so low that she could scarcely hear him. "And don't let me have to _talk_ to you again." The emphasis on _talk_ told her that he would do a lot more than exchange words with her. Dawnpaw nodded quickly, unable to form words.

"Good." With that, Blazepaw turned at stalked from the den, the ginger she-cat at his heels. She gave Dawnpaw one last sorrowful, comforting look before following him. Dawnpaw relaxed as soon as they were out of sight. She sagged to the sandy floor, the moss of her nest allowing her to relax for a moment. She let out the breath she'd been holding at closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she stood, stretched, and padded towards the exit of the apprentice's den. Peeking her head out, she cast a quick glance around camp to be sure that Blazepaw and that other she-cat weren't lurking around somewhere, waiting to ambush her. She quivered slightly as she sneaked out of camp, the constricting walls of the rock tunnel strangely comforting.

She bounded out of the tunnel, now fortified with heavy-duty brambles thanks to the pair of toms from yesterday, and headed into the dense undergrowth in the direction of the stream. Her heart pounded, but she paid it no mind. Following her mind map of the territory, she hoped she was headed in the right direction; it was easy to get lost in the tangled undergrowth all around her.

The soft gurgle of the stream sent a shock of relief through her whole body, and she wiggled under a bramble tendril and onto the steam bank. She watched the cool water for a while, the last bit of moonlight reflecting off the surface. Eddies swirled about it, and Dawnpaw kicked a small pebble into the dark depths. It landed with a splash, sending ripples outward, disturbing the serene stream.

Sighing heavily, she lay down quietly, paw extended to touch the stream. She let her toes dangle in, feeling them freeze slightly as the cool, refreshing water washed over them. She leaned even farther forward so she could see her reflection in the water.

A light brown she-cat with dark spots stared back at her, the white part of her lower face and muzzle glowing. The she-cat was small, with white paws and a white tail-tip. Her chest and underbelly were also a glowing white, and her fur was groomed to perfection. She would be a fearless, if tiny, warrior, if it wasn't for her eyes. Amethyst purple, they were wide with fright, a painful reminder of her rather rude awakening.

"Hey," a voice said from behind her.

Dawnpaw jumped, losing what little grip she had on the smooth stones of the stream. She gasped, recognizing the voice, before she inhaled a lungful of water. She blubbered, eyes popping open to her dark, slow world. She let out a muffled caterwaul and took in more water, eyes tearing up.

_Splash._ Bubbles flew past her, and she closed her eyes. Someone grabbed her scruff, hauling her to the surface. Dawnpaw's head broke, and she paddled weakly. Someone dragged her to the bank, pushing, hard, on her back. Dawnpaw threw up a mouthful of water. And then another. Another. When she was completely empty of water, she gasped for breath, sucking in huge breaths of air.

"Oh my Starclan are you okay?" the same voice said quickly. Dawnpaw scooted away quickly, despite her weakened state. Her wide, purple eyes took in the same she-cat from before. Light ginger pelt, darker ginger spots, lighter ginger underbelly, socks, and lower face. Worried blue eyes without a trace of meanness, just like before. Not willing to trust her, Dawnpaw stood to leave.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't push you did I? I don't think I did, but I don't know… I'm so, so sorry! Forgive me?" she said in a rush. Dawnpaw stood, dumbfounded. This cat was different than the other, not as teasing or rude.

"I…I understand," the she-cat said at last. "Blazepaw was pretty rude earlier." She glanced at Dawnpaw, and then burst out laughing. Hurt, Dawnpaw turned to leave.

"S…Sorry!" the she-cat gasped, still giggling. "I had a thought, is all. I mean, look at us! The sun's not even up and we're already soaked, tired, and wide awake!" She began to laugh harder, sitting down. Dawnpaw cracked a smile. It _was_ pretty funny. And interesting. Way more interesting than the boring old nursery.

"That is pretty funny," Dawnpaw admitted softly, giving the she-cat a sidelong look.

The she-cat grinned back. "Thanks," she said. "I really am sorry."

Dawnpaw shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

"It is," the she-cat insisted. "I've hurt you twice today, and I'm really sorry. I want us to be friends. Ever since Heathercloud and Stormeye became warriors, it's been really lonely in the den. Blazepaw's no fun, because he's my brother, but I still love him. He really is a good cat, once you get to know him."

Dawnpaw nodded, happy to let the other cat do all the talking there was to do. She sat down and began to groom her sopping fur absentmindedly, ears pricked to listen.

"I want us to be friends," the she-cat said. She paused. "I'm Shellpaw, by the way."

"Dawnpaw."

"I know who _you_ are! I think it's really cool, y'know, with the mouse."

"Oh." Dawnpaw sighed, unhappy. Why did cats have to bring that up all the time? Couldn't they just judge her for who she was and not how she had managed to catch a measly mouse with a dash of luck?

"Well, the sun's rising," Shellpaw said, flicking her tail towards the horizon. Dawnpaw groaned, glancing at her still-wet fur. Shellpaw giggled, glancing at her own wet pelt. Dawnpaw smiled, happy that Shellpaw hadn't said anything more about the mouse. "We'd better get back to camp," Shellpaw said.

"Just a minute," Dawnpaw meowed, shaking out her long, wet fur. Shellpaw laughed, bounding into the undergrowth. Feeling a little lighter, Dawnpaw followed, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the inactivity! I'm back now, though! Enjoy!**_

When the two padded back into camp, fur dripping and eyes bright, they found Honeytail and Acornheart, Shellpaw's mentor, waiting. Honeytail had an uncharacteristic expression of fury in her usually friendly green eyes. Acornheart's eyes were narrowed in fury. He flicked his tail, and Shellpaw cast a farewell glance over her shoulder at Dawnpaw as she bounded away.

"Where have you been?" Honeytail hissed after they had gone.

Dawnpaw shrugged. "We were down by the stream."

"Why? And why weren't you back by dawn? You know how we have to start early now."

"I'm sorry, Honeytail. It won't happen again," the young apprentice said, bowing her head in shame. _How could I have been so careless?_

Honeytail's gaze softened. "It's good that you're making friends," she said gently, placing her tail on Dawnpaw's shoulder, "but you must remember and honor your duty to the clan above all others. I'm not upset, just… _disappointed_. I'd expected more from you, that's all. You're not in trouble, just don't let it happen again, alright?"

Dawnpaw nodded, head still bowed. She gave Honeytail an amethyst glance, gauging Honeytail's sincerity. The pale ginger smiled at her, and Dawnpaw looked away quickly, shuffling her paws awkwardly. Honeytail laughed, trotting out of camp. She beckoned to Dawnpaw with a ginger-tipped tail before turning and dashing through the tunnel.

Scrambling to get her footing, Dawnpaw ran after her, bounding through the tunnel at top speed. She followed Honeytail's fleeting form, always far enough away not to be caught but never close enough to ask to slow down. Dawnpaw gasped for breath, dodging tree trunks and rocks.

With what little navigational abilities she possessed Dawnpaw figured that she had to be nearing the Lakeclan border, the smell of fish and the lake flooding her nose. She sprinted on, paws pounding the earth beneath her. Gasping for breath, she came to a complete and sudden stop at the border.

Backing up quickly, Dawnpaw scanned the area for a pale ginger pelt. Nothing. She was alone in the forest, the Lakeclan scent markers less than a tail-length from her nose. She scented the air hopefully. All she could smell were the Lakeclan markers. Crestfallen, Dawnpaw turned and padded along the border, looking for her mentor. _She didn't cross the border… did she?_

Panicked, Dawnpaw broke out into a run again, calling for Honeytail. Honeytail didn't reply, if she heard her at all. Gasping now, Dawnpaw thought frantically of all her solutions. She could always go back to camp and get help, but there was always the chance that Honeytail was close. Swallowing nervously, Dawnpaw continued in her search, scenting the air as much as she could.

When she was just about to give up hope, a leaf fell right in front of her nose. Curious, Dawnpaw sniffed it. It smelled heavily of Rainclan and… _Honeytail!_ Glancing up, Dawnpaw caught sight of a lithe, pale ginger form moving stealthily about the trees above her.

_That's why I lost her scent and why I couldn't find her! She was above me!_ Continuing to pad along as though nothing had happened, Dawnpaw thought of a plan. She could bolt to the trees, attempting to climb for the first time and chasing Honeytail through unfamiliar territory, or she could go somewhere where the trees were less dense. She thought for a moment. _Where are there fewer trees?_ She turned around in a circle, trying to remember the territory, Dawnpaw closed her eyes, deep in thought. _Swiftclan!_

At the border, the trees were the thinnest they would ever be on Rainclan territory. There was even a large clearing the side farthest away from camp. Honeytail would be forced out of the trees to still see her, and if she didn't, Dawnpaw could double back and follow her, waiting for her moment to strike. Trying not to grin at the brilliance of her plan, Dawnpaw took off at a light trot towards the Swiftclan border.

Every now and then, Dawnpaw would hear a rustle in the trees above her, signaling Honeytail's presence in the leafy canopy. The small stream came into view, and Dawnpaw veered away quickly, following its winding path at a distance so she wouldn't arouse Honeytail's suspicions. When the reeking scent of Swiftclan's scent markers reached Dawnpaw's nose, she screwed her face up in disgust.

Swiftclan and Rainclan had always been enemies, and Dawnpaw knew that she shouldn't mess around the border. Nursery tales spoke of the ruthlessness of Swiftlcan warriors, stealing kits and territory from Rainclan and the other clans. Dawnpaw shuddered, unsure of herself again.

Steeling her nerves, Dawnpaw bounded into the clearing, the stink of Swiftclan flooding her nose. Any chance of finding Honeytail's scent was already lost. With her nose crinkled up, Dawnpaw crossed the clearing, stopping when she was far enough away from the trees. A ginger form moved from tree to tree, trying to get closer. Dawnpaw grinned, calling for Honeytail one last time.

The she-cat slithered stealthily from a huge tree, and if Dawnpaw hadn't known she was there, she wouldn't have seen. Honeytail slunk around the edge of the clearing, watching her apprentice carefully. Dawnpaw spun slowly, acting as though she were looking for the pale ginger she-cat.

"Stop right there!"

Dawnpaw jumped, spinning around quickly to face the incoming Swiftclan patrol. She gulped, heart racing nervously. She dipped her head in respect. "G-greetings," she called to the patrol, failing to keep the quiver from her voice.

A large tom, the patrol leader, didn't answer. He stalked up to the border, not daring to cross, and spat, "Don't you know to stay on your side of the scent markings?"

"I am on my side!" Dawnpaw said, shrinking away from the tom. He was very, very big, with battle scars on his whole body. Dawnpaw crouched low, trying to hide in the grass.

"You were about to cross into Swiftclan territory! Don't Rainclan apprentices know better?" he snarled, getting as close to the frightened apprentice as he could without being hypocritical. "You'd best be on your guard," he growled.

A smaller tom peeked around the larger one's shoulder. "What are we gonna do, Hawkclaw?" he asked, his voice a soft murmur.

"This doesn't concern you, Stormpaw. Just watch; you'll learn how to deal with Rainclan fox-hearts soon enough."

_An apprentice?_ Dawnpaw thought, _He's big enough to be a warrior!_

"But-"

"No buts!" Hawkclaw snarled, eyes trained on Dawnpaw. "Now, what are you doing this close to the border?"

Dawnpaw shook, not daring to speak. Chills ran across her body. _I'm on my side_, she thought, _they can't hurt me. And Honeytail- Honeytail!_ Dawnpaw inhaled sharply as she remembered her mentor, hiding somewhere in the brush. _Will she help me?_

"I'm waiting," Hawkclaw meowed, his voice low and threatening.

"I-I'm on a training exercise," Dawnpaw answered, her voice barely audible. "I'm looking for my mentor; it's like hunting training, but for larger prey." She gulped loudly, quivering slightly. Her white-tipped tail lashed nervously, and her amethyst eyes were wide.

Hawkclaw quirked an eyebrow at her, kneading his claws in the dirt.

"Stormpaw, what do you think?" Stormpaw narrowed his bright green eyes. He was strong, especially for an apprentice, and muscles rippled beneath his gray pelt. The tip of his tail was a dark gray, as were his ears, chest, and paws. His paw marking extended halfway up his legs, and at the very tip, sharp claws scratched at the dirt and grass.

He cocked his head, ears pricked forward, swiveling around, as though he were listening for a juicy piece of prey. "I believe her," Stormpaw said, his voice soft and powerful.

"And why's that?"

Stormpaw scented the air. "I smell another cat nearby, Rainclan."

"And what makes you so sure it's her mentor?"

Stormpaw shrugged, green eyes locking with Dawnpaw's amethyst ones. "Why would she lie?"

Hawkclaw arched an eyebrow at his apprentice. He gestured with his tail for Stormpaw to provide a more sufficient explanation. "Why wouldn't she lie?"

"She's too scared. Watch her shake."

Hawkclaw grinned, showing off his long fangs. "Right you are, Stormpaw." He paused, scenting the air and glancing around. "Come out!"

Honeytail didn't show herself. Hawkclaw snarled at Dawnpaw, lashing his tail faster and with more venom. Dawnpaw closed her amethyst eyes, biting her lip. _Starclan, please, _please_ let Honeytail come. I need her help!_ But Honeytail stayed hidden in the trees.

Desperate, Dawnpaw glanced back behind her, in the direction she suspected Honeytail was hiding. The lithe ginger form stayed hidden, and Dawnpaw's heart rate spiked in terror. She turned back to the Swiftclan patrol. "Hawkclaw, please. I'm telling the truth. If I could find her, maybe she'd come out!"

Hawkclaw let out a bark of laughter. "You think we're just going to let you go?"

Dawnpaw shivered, crouching low to the ground. "If I run, you can't chase me," she said. "Then you'd cross the border."

Hawkclaw shoved himself up to the border, as close to the frightened apprentice as he could get. He snarled, the stench of rabbit on his hot breath. "Clever, aren't ya?"

What little courage Dawnpaw had shattered. She yowled, swiping a paw in the direction of Hawkclaw before spinning around her hind paws, bolting to the safety of the trees. She climbed it swiftly, her instincts taking over as she scented for Honeytail. Her ginger mentor approached her apprentice, nudging her to the next tree.

Dawnpaw breathed a sigh of relief at having found her mentor. She leaped across the outstretched branches into the next tree. Spinning around, Dawnpaw watched her mentor leap from the tree and into the clearing, approaching the snarling Hawkclaw and Stormpaw.

Hawkclaw pawed his muzzle, blood flowing from a fresh scratch. His brown eyes glowed with anger. He yowled, backing away, shaking his head. Droplets of crimson blood flew through the air. Stormpaw's eyes widened, his hackles raising as he prepared for a fight.

Honeytail flew to the border, shoving her nose up in Hawkclaw's face. _"Do not… mess with my apprentice… _ever_… again._" She bared her fangs threateningly. Hawkclaw snarled, backing away.

"We don't want a fight," he hissed, turning tail and bounding away. Stormpaw followed, green eyes glinting with anger.

"And stay away from the border!" Honeytail called after their retreating forms. A smug smile across her muzzle, she turned around to face her apprentice, cowering up in the trees. "You can come down, Dawnpaw," she said softly, green eyes smiling.

Slowly, cautiously, Dawnpaw slithered down from the tree, slinking towards her mentor. "Honeytail," she began, her voice soft and frightened, "I'm sorry I ran away. It wasn't very brave of me."

"No, no, no!" Honeytail cried, crouching down to look Dawnpaw in her amethyst eyes. "You were brave. Warriors don't need to fight to prove their courage. You were honest, fair, and patient. You were respectful, and didn't fight. Well, that is until you were threatened. Great swipe, by the way," she said with a smile.

"But I ran away!"

"That was the right call, Dawnpaw. You couldn't take both of them, especially Hawkclaw. It was right to come for help."

Dawnpaw shrugged, shuffling her paws.

"Not to mention the fact that you tracked me, and then had the brains to come to this clearing to draw me out. It was unfortunate that that patrol showed up at that moment. You're going to be a fine warrior, Dawnpaw."

With that, Honeytail draped her tail across Dawnpaw's shoulders, guiding the smaller cat away from the border and into the woods. They walked in companionable silence for a while, before the two of them heard a crashing through the brush.

"So close, Icepaw!" cried a voice.

"Windleap, Icepaw, that you?" Honeytail called, a smile framing her muzzle.

"Honeytail?" Windleap padded towards the pair, Icepaw, fur ruffled, followed.

"How about we join forces and do a bit of hunting training together?" Honeytail asked.

"Sure," Windleap replied, beckoning to Icepaw.


	7. Chapter 7

As Windleap, Honeytail, Icepaw, and Dawnpaw made their way through the forest, ears pricked for the sounds of prey, Windleap and Honeytail gave further hunting instructions to their apprentices.

As Dawnpaw stalked a vole, she kept one ear pricked in her mentor's direction, listening carefully to what she had to say.

"Lighter paws, Dawnpaw," Honeytail scolded. "Slower, you're moving too fast! You'll scare it away!"

Dawnpaw slowed obediently, flicking her tail before pouncing. She felt the thrill of success as her claws met warm flesh, the rodent's tiny _squeak_ of terror being the only noise that was made as she bit into the neck of the vole, ending its life. She silently thanked Starclan for its life, and emerged from the bush triumphant.

"Well done!" praised Honeytail. "But next time, try not to flick your tail. You might hit a leaf and scare away your prey."

Dawnpaw nodded her understanding, tail flicking uncontrollably in excitement. She dropped the vole carefully, digging a hole and placing the vole's tiny body inside. Kicking dirt back over the kill, Dawnpaw turned to face the hunting party again.

Icepaw, his white body still as stone, had his ears pricked forward towards a bush. Slowly, carefully, he placed a paw down on the crinkly leaves. Then another. Again and again, slowly but surely, Icepaw approached the bush, quivering with excitement. He bunched his haunches beneath himself, tail still and straight.

"Go," Windleap whispered, dark blue eyes shining.

Icepaw sprang, back arched and paws tucked as he pushed off silently into the bush. The last thing the hunting patrol saw of him was his paws extending, claws out, as he disappeared into the bush with a rustle of the leaves.

A triumphant crowing emerged from the bush as Icepaw, light blue eyes wide and chest puffed out with pride, crawled out of the bush and dropped a huge mouse at Windleap's paws. Windleap grinned at his apprentice, ruffling his fur affectionately as he praised him for his good work.

"Excellent form," Windleap said, "simply beautiful. I wouldn't be surprised if you're a great hunter as a warrior." Icepaw beamed with pride, burying his prize carefully next to Dawnpaw's. He covered it with dirt carefully, turning to face the other cats.

"Let's keep moving," Honeytail said. "That way, we can patrol the territory as well and knock that out of the way. That'll make two for me and one for Dawnpaw."

Windleap nodded. "I was planning to go on a patrol later, so this'll be my first, as well as Icepaw's."

The four cats set out at a brisk pace, stopping only to mark the borders and listen for prey. Honeytail told Windleap of her and Dawnpaw's run-in with the Swiftclan patrol, and Windleap frowned.

"That was stupid, Honeytail," he said, face furrowed. "Dawnpaw could've been hurt, and the tentative truce that Swiftclan and Rainclan have could have been broken. Why didn't you intervene?"

"I wanted to see how Dawnpaw would respond," Honeytail said defensively. "Besides, they were in the wrong. They weren't about to attack." She paused, glancing in the direction of the Swiftclan border. "Do you suppose I should tell Snowstar?"

Windleap sighed. "I don't know," he said, meow tense with worry. "If Hawkclaw reports this to Skystar, there could be trouble."

"But if he doesn't, there's no reason to bother Snowstar and stir up trouble for myself and Dawnpaw." She paused. "And if he does report it and I don't say anything, then it'll be even worse…"

Windleap nodded. "There's no reason worrying now, though. We need to hunt and patrol." He glanced up at the sky. "It's almost sun-high, and we need to battle train. C'mon, let's hurry." With that, the patrol picked up speed, no longer pausing to hunt as they completed the border patrol, looping around to pick up the prey they had caught.

"Eat," Honeytail said, flicking her tail. "We're battle training soon."

Windleap nodded, walking off with Honeytail. The two warriors padded towards the tunnel, slipping out together, leaving their apprentices to eat.

Icepaw grinned, snatching his mouse back off the fresh-kill pile and settling down to eat. Dawnpaw followed suit with her vole, lying across from him to eat. The delicious flavors of fresh meat exploded across her senses, and Dawnpaw smiled, swallowing her bite to take another.

"Hey, look who it is!" Dawnpaw froze, recognizing that voice. She didn't answer, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would go away.

He didn't.

"You catch that vole, too?"

Dawnpaw nodded.

"Look at you go! What a fabulous hunter our little prodigy is turning out to be!" Blazepaw sniggered, lashing his tail happily. His blue eyes were narrowed in a mean way, and although his golden fur shone like the sun, with the patches of light and dark throughout, he couldn't have been darker.

"What are you talking about?" Icepaw asked, standing slowly.

"You must be Icepaw!" Blazepaw said, voice dripping with fake sincerity. "I'm Blazepaw, a fellow apprentice. It must really stink to be related to little miss perfect over here, but whatever." Noticing Icepaw's quizzical look, Blazepaw smiled menacingly. "Oh, you didn't know? This wonder of nature caught a mouse on her first try! Wow, she really is something, huh?"

Dawnpaw said nothing. Appetite forgotten, she pushed her vole away.

"Wasting prey?" Blazepaw gasped mockingly. "I guess the best can afford such luxuries."

"Shut up!" Icepaw snarled, stepping next to Dawnpaw threateningly. "She's done nothing wrong!"

"So the huntress isn't a fighter, hmm? Getting her brothers to do the dirty work for her?"

"I said shut up!"

Laughing, Blazepaw took a step closer. "Or what?"

Icepaw growled, baring his teeth. "Leave. Her. Alone."

Blazepaw waggled his tail at Icepaw. "Careful, _kit_," he said, voice dripping with fake sweetness. "I'm older, faster, stronger, and better trained than you are. Plus, I've got experience and warriors who know me on my side. Who are they going to believe; the obedient, respectful apprentice or the new, rude one barely out of the nursery?" With that, he gave a little wave of his tail and stalked away, blue eyes glinting with hate.

Icepaw snarled again, hackles raised.

"Sit, before someone sees you," hissed Dawnpaw, pulling her brother down.

Icepaw said nothing, just looked at her quizzically, a strange expression in his gaze.

Dawnpaw said nothing, just looked at her half eaten vole, appetite lost.

"Dawnpaw," Icepaw said slowly, choosing his words carefully, "who is that?"

"Didn't you hear? Blazepaw," Dawnpaw meowed bitterly.

"Why did he call you those things?"

"Because," she said, shrugging, "Honeytail told the whole clan about how I caught that mouse. Now he thinks it's great- I hate him."

Icepaw looked at his sister, still so small. "Why don't you tell Honeytail?"

"I can't. And you can't, either."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

Icepaw said nothing, just looked at Dawnpaw. "Dawnpaw," he said, staring her right in the eyes, "if this guy, _Blazepaw_, ever, and I mean _ever_, bothers you again, you come get me, okay?"

"I don't need your help, Icepaw," Dawnpaw said coldly, standing. She turned and stalked towards the tunnel, squeezing through the tunnel. Icepaw followed at a distance, not wanting to upset his sister any more than he already had.

When Dawnpaw and Icepaw bounded into the Sand Hollow, they found Honeytail and Windleap waiting for them. Neither mentor said anything, only beckoned to the two apprentices.

They soon found out why the mentors were so quiet, not bothering to scold them on the delay. Pinefur and Shadepaw were already training. With sheathed claws, Shadepaw slashed, swiped, dodged, rolled, and leaped after his mentor. Pinefur blocked all the attacks of his apprentice, returning a few of his own. His eyes flickered to the gathered cats, and he leapt forward, effectively pinning Shadepaw.

"It's about time," grumbled Pinefur. He let Shadepaw up, turning to face Windleap and Honeytail. "Why are you so late?"

"Hunting and border patrols, and the apprentices had to eat, Pinefur," Honeytail answered breezily. She didn't mention the run-in with Swiftclan. Pinefur grunted, turning back to Shadepaw.

"Shadepaw, teach your brother and sister what I've just taught you. It'll help you remember it better."

Icepaw scowled. "_He's_ been getting extra battle training? _Not_ fair!" he whispered to Dawnpaw as Shadepaw approached, amber eyes shining. His pelt was ruffled and matted from battle training, and he was covered in sand. _Probably has a few marks, too,_ Dawnpaw thought, _considering the rough and intense training it looks like he just had._

"Okay, so Pinefur just taught me how to attack and jump away, attack and jump away. That's the first part, 'cause all the attacks he taught me have to be combined with that," he explained excitedly.

Icepaw crouched, muscles tensed. He leapt through the air, swiping at an invisible enemy, before hopping back. He sat. "Like that?" he asked.

Shadepaw laughed, shaking his head. "No!" he cried, amber eyes glistening with amusement. "Like this." He crouched low, pushing himself in the air with his hind legs, staying close to the ground. He swiped with his claws, before pushing back with his all four paws, landing back paws first. He twisted, jumping to the flank of his invisible enemy, slashing before performing the same back jump.

Dawnpaw cocked her head to the side, watching her brother lick his chest fur with pride. "Like this?" She crouched, skimming the ground with her first leap. She mimed swiping at an enemy, before pushing off with all four paws. She shot backwards, landing reared for another strike. She clawed the air, dodging quickly. Again, she skimmed the ground with her leap, slashing the enemy with her claws. With a final push, she landed nimbly on her paws, tail flicking.

"Yeah!" Shadepaw said. "Except, maybe keep lower to the ground and your weight centered. You could be knocked over, y'know, 'cause you're so small."

Dawnpaw bristled at being called "small", but said nothing.

"Right indeed, Shadepaw," Pinefur praised his apprentice, padding over. You will make a wonderful mentor yourself someday." He turned to Dawnpaw and Icepaw. "You two need to practice with your mentors right now."

Reluctantly, the two apprentices went over to Honeytail and Windleap, crouching in preparation of the training. In unison, their mentors attacked, using the claw swipe to test their apprentice's skills.

Dawnpaw leapt forward, slashing at Honeytail's flank. The ginger she-cat whipped around to face her, but Dawnpaw jumped away nimbly, dodging the next attack already. Honeytail grinned, pleased. She shot a sheathed paw forwards forcing Dawnpaw to jump left to escape it. With uncanny swiftness, Honeytail leapt forward, pinning Dawnpaw down.

"Again," she said, letting Dawnpaw up.

Before Honeytail could move, the brown speckled apprentice swiped her white paw at her mentor, catching the ginger cat off guard. Honeytail jumped back, surprised. Dawnpaw pressed forward, rearing up on her hind paws and slashing with her front ones.

Honeytail grinned, and a twitch of her tail was all the warning Dawnpaw received before the ginger pressed a new onslaught, dodging and leaping and swiping with a new intensity.

When Dawnpaw and Icepaw stumbled back into camp at dusk, both were exhausted, covered in bruises and dust. Their fur was matted and ruffled, sticking up in odd places. Paws and tails dragging, the pair made it back to the apprentice's den just as the last sliver of sunlight disappeared. Each carrying a mouse, they curled up in their nests and ate slowly, eyes half closed.

As Icepaw mumbled his "good night", Dawnpaw yawned, curling her tail around herself. Could it be that only this morning Blazepaw had teased her, and she had fallen in the stream? Letting out another cavernous yawn, Dawnpaw closed her eyes.

"'Night, Dawnpaw," a sweet voice said, and Dawnpaw cracked her eyes. A pale ginger form settled into a nest a little ways away from her, a pair of kind blue eyes peering over the bedding.

"'Night, Shellpaw."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, so... yeah. This chapter is a cliffhanger. Deal with it. I will say one thing, though. This is a MAJOR turning point in the story... Read on, and I'll see you at the end.**_

Gradually, Dawnpaw fell into life as an apprentice, and her and Honeytail seemed to settle in a routine. Dawnpaw woke up as the sun was rising and went on a dawn patrol with Honeytail, returning to camp to eat a piece of prey. A hunting patrol usually followed, whether it be with Windleap and Icepaw, a whole patrol, or just Honeytail and Dawnpaw. After that, Dawnpaw helped with anything that needed doing around camp, whether it be cleaning out the elder's den, checking the elders for ticks, or fetching water. If nothing needed doing, she was free to nap, eat, or do anything else she wanted, so long as she was in camp by sun-high.

At sun-high, Honeytail took Dawnpaw to the Sand Hollow for battle training. Sometimes they worked alone, other times with a few other apprentices, Blazepaw included.

Dawnpaw was careful to avoid the golden furred tom at all costs, diving into dens and slinking out of camp. To his credit, Blazepaw didn't breathe a word to Dawnpaw, and for that, she was grateful. It seemed that the tom had lost interest in tormenting her, but Dawnpaw wasn't willing to risk it by getting too close.

Shellpaw was another story. Throughout the days, Dawnpaw found herself enjoying, even anticipating Shellpaw's company. The opposite of her brother, the pale ginger she-cat proved herself to be a caring friend, much to Dawnpaw's surprise and happiness. When there wasn't any work that needed to be done, the two often found themselves sharing tongues or taking a walk down to the stream for a drink and to catch any prey that might stumble into their path.

And so, when Dawnpaw woke up on a cool morning, she wasn't surprised to see Shadepaw's nest empty. Her brother had become scarce, and Dawnpaw couldn't help but wonder why. She could only guess that Pinefur got him up to train or patrol early, but Shadepaw never offered any explanation and Dawnpaw was too shy to ask. Icepaw, on the other paw, was snoring softly in his nest. Windleap and Icepaw went on the patrol after Honeytail and Dawnpaw, although on occasion they joined them for a hunt.

Gingerly, Dawnpaw padded out of the apprentice den, arching her back, which was stiff from sleep. Trotting over to Dust Rock, she waited for Honeytail to appear for the dawn patrol. Already a few cats milled around, waiting until the first sliver of sunlight to begin the trek around Rainclan territory.

Honeytail padded outside the warrior's den, a sleepy look in her green eyes. She yawned, glancing around the camp, as though she were looking for something. Finally, her green orbs came to a pause on Dawnpaw, their eyes locking. By an unspoken agreement, Dawnpaw walked over to her mentor, abandoning the patrol.

"Dawnpaw, we're not patrolling this morning," Honeytail said, not looking at her apprentice. "Let's go hunting instead, okay?"

With a nod, Dawnpaw followed Honeytail through the tunnel. As she emerged into the woods, the final cat of the patrol leapt into the undergrowth, disappearing. Dawnpaw followed Honeytail, not wanting to lose her mentor in woods that still seemed huge.

The cats prowled around the trees, not speaking as they pricked their ears for prey. There was a rustle in the bushes, and Dawnpaw flicked an ear in that direction. Without stopping, she knew that it was Honeytail catching her own prey, and didn't give it another thought.

It was a good thing she didn't because ahead there was a large crow, black feathers shimmering in the morning sun. Dawnpaw dropped, moving slowly and deliberately towards her prey, paws silent on the forest floor. Bunching her haunches beneath her, she gave a flick of her tail and pounced, catching the bird with ease. She delivered the killing bite, thanking Starclan before burying her crow.

"That tail is going to be a problem," Honeytail said, a disapproving look on her face. "How many times must I tell you that you have to _stay still_ before you get it?"

Dawnpaw ducked her head. "Sorry."

"Sorry won't fix it. Concentration and practice, along with the slightest bit of effort on your part, will," Honeytail snapped, turning and stalking away.

Ears burning with shame, Dawnpaw followed at a distance. She turned to stalk some prey she heard rustling in the bushes, but Honeytail held up her dark ginger tipped tail.

"We're done hunting," she meowed coldly.

_Already?_ Dawnpaw was crestfallen. Hunting was what she was good at. She was an okay fighter, but hunting was where she excelled, and she knew it, although she was careful to hide it from the clan, especially Blazepaw.

Spirits low, the brown spotted apprentice followed her ginger mentor, weaving throughout the trees in a seemingly random way. When Honeytail stopped abruptly, Dawnpaw nearly ran into her.

"We're here," her mentor stated blandly.

_Where's "here"?_

"We're going to practice tree climbing today."

Dawnpaw winced. The tree Honeytail had chosen was a tall, sturdy oak, with a wide trunk and low branches. However, the top was especially thin, and even the strong branches tapered off to ends that looked extremely questionable. It seemed to Dawnpaw that, even with her small figure, the ends of the branches wouldn't support her at all.

Honeytail turned around, green eyes locking with Dawnpaw's amethyst ones. "Climb to the top and catch a bird for the fresh-kill pile."

Dawnpaw gulped, eying the tree warily. Birds roosted towards the top, especially when they heard her coming. She would have to be stealthy, fast, and balanced. One wrong move and she would plummet to the ground. Even the thought of her own bones snapping, shattering, breaking into a million pieces, spending the rest of her life in the medicine cat's den…

"Well, are you going?" Honeytail asked impatiently.

Steeling herself, Dawnpaw leapt up to the first branch, powerful haunches launching her through the air. Without leaving a claw mark, she landed nimbly on the lowest branch. Again, she sprang, not pausing on the next branch before clawing her way up the trunk. She perched on a middle branch, the sturdy wood beneath her reassuring.

Flicking her tail, she swiveled her ears around, searching for a bird she could catch. She could hear mice scurrying about in the brush, and she mumbled a curse under her breath at Honeytail for making her hunt birds instead of the easy prey on the forest floor.

Frustrated, Dawnpaw climbed higher, feeling the rough bark of the tree under the pads of her paws. Digging her claws in, she hoisted herself onto the next branch. It dipped under her weight, and Dawnpaw felt all the air leave her as she gripped the branch, heart in her throat.

_Please, don't let me fall._

Scrambling over to the trunk, Dawnpaw caught her breath, closing her eyes and focusing her breathing. When she opened them, the annoyed gaze of Honeytail met her. Swallowing around the lump in her throat, Dawnpaw clawed farther up the tree.

A chirp sounded overhead, the flutter of wings giving way to a slight dip in a branch above. Dawnpaw focused her amethyst orbs on the robin, the red feathers of its breast giving away its location. She crept higher in the tree, pausing on every branch. _Why is Honeytail being so awful anyway?_ she thought to herself. _It's not like I've done anything wrong, and I know how to climb a tree._

Grumbling, Dawnpaw made her way to the top of the tree, where the unsuspecting bird perched, still chirping. Slinking forward, Dawnpaw lightened her steps, careful not to make a sound. She dared a glance downward, instantly regretting it as she saw how far away the ground was. Honeytail was watching her expectantly, green eyes hard as rocks.

Making her final leap to a branch level with the bird, Dawnpaw locked her eyes on her prey. The branch dipped precariously, forcing the lithe apprentice to grip with her claws and hope that Starclan didn't plan to welcome her that day. When at last the branch was stable, she slowly, carefully, made her way to the bird's branch.

As soon as her white paw hit the branch, it dipped, bending so far Dawnpaw was sure it would snap. The bird chirped in alarm, raising its black wings for flight. _No!_

Without thinking, Dawnpaw sprang, powerful hind legs shooting her through the air. She grabbed the bird with her claws, wrenching its wing. Dawnpaw dug her claws in deeper, hoping she wouldn't squish it in her landing.

_Landing!_

Too late, Dawnpaw remembered the dip of the branch. She yowled in terror, scaring off the prey for miles around. The robin slipped from her claws, and Dawnpaw had only a moment to contemplate the punishment she would surely receive for losing her prey. But only a moment.

The branch, far too narrow to hold any cat, offered Dawnpaw no claw holds. She grabbed it anyway, throwing her full body weight on the branch. With a sickening crack, Dawnpaw watched as, in slow motion, the branch snapped, letting her body become airborne as she fell. A caterwaul escaped her muzzle, ripping out her throat in a guttural, fearful way.

Dawnpaw flipped over, determined to land paws first. Her amethyst eyes, wide with fear, latched on to a much sturdier branch. Thrusting her paws forward, claws extended, Dawnpaw sent up a prayer to Starclan that she could grab it.

Her claws raked along the bark, snagging one terribly. Warm blood gushed from the wound, and the slippery fluid loosened her unstable grip on the branch and she slipped, falling again. Leaves and twigs slapped her pelt, but Dawnpaw hardly noticed. Her claws were out again, searching for a hold. A few times, she managed to snag something, before it slipped away.

_Thud._

All the air left her body.

Her eyes fluttered closed, then open. Vaguely, she was aware of something rough beneath her side, the throbbing in her paw. It seemed so distant, like she was separated from everything else happening around her. A yowl cut through the air, and Dawnpaw drew in a breath.

Pain stabbed at her sides, burning and freezing and breaking and jabbing all at once. Her vision tunneled.

Rough bark scraped her pelt as it moved beneath her. Wind rushed in her ears again as she fell, and suddenly the sun was too bright. Dawnpaw closed her eyes, hoping that the cover of darkness behind her closed lids would shield her from the noise and lights around her.

She slipped again, but in a different way. This way was… _good._ It wasn't scary or dangerous, and it didn't hurt. A faint smile on her muzzle, Dawnpaw let the darkness reach out to her, ensnaring her in its long tendrils, pulling her into a land of peace.

Distantly, she felt the impact on her side, the shooting pain throughout her body. _This isn't real. _The pain wasn't real, the tree wasn't real, the bird wasn't real. She was waking up now, waking up to her real world, where Honeytail would be ready to patrol, and…

_**Yeah. Major turning point. Still need some OC's, so if anyone's interested. And by the way, they can't ALL be Dawnpaw's friend. Yeah. Sorry if this was too graphic or whatever...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**At last, an update! Enjoy, everyone! Stuff gets REAL after this, so fasten you seatbelts and get ready!**_

Dawnpaw opened her eyes, blinking away the last traces of sleep. She shivered at the memory of her lifelike dream, stretching her paws out in a lazy stretch.

She stepped back in surprise, eyes widening. The world _glowed_, and the lines were vague suggestions, like you could go anywhere and do anything and nothing, not even reality, could stand in your way. It was both breathtaking and terrifying.

"Dawnpaw, is it?" A pretty she-cat stood in front of Dawnpaw, glowing as bright as the stars in the sky. Dawnpaw could only nod stupidly, not able to find any words. She was a pale gray with darker paws and ears, with shining, warm brown eyes. The she-cat smiled sweetly, eyes shining with kindness. "I'm Ashflight," she said.

"Where am I?" Dawnpaw asked quietly, amethyst eyes worried.

"Safe," Ashflight replied taking a step forward.

"I-I don't know you," Dawnpaw murmured, eyes downcast. "Are you from Rainclan?"

"Not anymore," Ashflight replied, a finality in her sweet voice that made Dawnpaw nervous, although she couldn't place the exact reason why.

Ashflight turned around, padding into the woods. She paused, not glancing back at the frightened apprentice. "Are you coming?"

Frightened of being left alone in such a strange place, Dawnpaw followed quickly, keeping the she-cat in sight at all times. The woods loomed around them, glittering and shining. Birds chirped happily in the leafy canopy above, and the distinctive scuttle of prey could be heard in the bushes around. _Where am I?_

"I've already told you my name," Ashflight said, "but I know I haven't said much else. I used to be a warrior of Rainclan, and a good one at that. I was going to be leader one day… I was almost a deputy, you know. Almost… but not quite. I should have been… but there was an 'accident', and now I'm here, instead." Ashflight turned around slowly, giving a warm smile to Dawnpaw.

"What kind of accident?"

"There was a cave-in in the Rainclan camp. I was killed by the falling rocks," Ashflight said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Dawnpaw felt her stomach twist. She wanted to throw up. "You're… _dead?_"

Ashflight nodded. "Welcome to Starclan."

Dawnpaw hardly heard the pretty she-cat through the ringing in her ears. She felt her legs crumple beneath her, tears brimming her amethyst eyes. The events of the day came back to her, flooding her vision as she remembered every excruciating detail.

_The bird._

_ The branch._

_ Jumping, claws extended, latching onto the feathers._

_ Snapping, splintering, breaking._

_ Letting go of the bird, watching its limp body fall to the ground._

_ Weightlessness._

_ Scratching, bashing, thumping._

_ Scrabbling for a hold on the branch, snagging a claw in the process._

_ Hitting the ground._

_ Pain._

_ Darkness._

Dawnpaw wailed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You're not dead, Dawnpaw. At least, not yet."

The brown spotted apprentice froze. "I'm not?" she whispered, hardly daring to believe that she could have survived a fall from that height.

"I saved you."

"What?"

"When you fell, I was able to cross over to the physical world briefly. I grabbed your scruff at the last minute to slow your fall a little. You're hurt, but alive."

Dawnpaw glanced up at the pale gray she-cat above her, warm brown eyes meeting amethyst ones. "Thank you," the apprentice whispered, unable to comprehend the enormous favor the Starclan warrior had done for her.

Ashflight shrugged. "Don't mention it."

Dawnpaw stood, gazing at the starry she-cat with new respect. "Why?"

The pale gray cat flicked a dark ear, cocking her head as she did so. "I see myself in you, Dawnpaw," she said slowly, never breaking eye contact with Dawnpaw's amethyst orbs. "I couldn't let myself die again."

Ashflight took a step towards the small apprentice, brown eyes shining. "There is something great within you, Dawnpaw," she said softly, eyes trailing along Dawnpaw's body, finally coming to a rest on her eyes.

Dawnpaw blinked slowly, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Dawnpaw?"

"Dawnpaw?"

"Dawnpaw?"

Slowly, as though her eyelids were stuck together, Dawnpaw squinted into the dark cave, struggling to make sense of her life. Her throat was dry, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. She felt broken in a million and one places, like she might crumble into a pile of ash at any moment.

_Ash… Ashflight!_

But the she-cat before her wasn't the pretty Starclan warrior. Pure black with concerned yellow eyes, the she-cat watched Dawnpaw with an intensity that frightened the young apprentice.

"Thank goodness you're awake," the she-cat murmured, closing her eyes. "I was afraid you had gone to hunt with Starclan."

"Nightheart?" Dawnpaw whispered softly. She gasped in pain, white-hot flash of searing pain shot across her side, traveling up her neck and into her head, making it pound and her vision swim. She moaned, squeezing her eyes shut again.

"Easy, easy," Nightheart murmured, pressing a paw on Dawnpaw's side. "Don't move." She gently rubbed her paw against Dawnpaw's ribcage feeling for breaks and swelling. "Nothing broken, just badly bruised. You'll be fine after a few days rest." Nightheart pressed something wet a goopy on Dawnpaw's side, massaging it in the pain-ridden area.

Hissing through her teeth, Dawnpaw felt herself slipping back into the darkness of unconsciousness…

When Dawnpaw came to, sunlight shone through the medicine cat's den. Her side didn't hurt as bad as it had, although her fur was matted down from the herbs Nightheart had used. Her paw had healed quickly, and Dawnpaw flexed her claws in and out, testing the strength of them against the sandy floor. Good as new.

Under Nightheart's strict orders, Dawnpaw remained in the medicine cat's den, unless Nightheart approved of her going outside. Dawnpaw didn't want to leave the quiet yet, so she watched the clan life go on through lazy, have-lidded eyes.

Her first visitor was Icepaw. He came in the den a flurry of blue eyes and white fur, a huge grin stretched across his muzzle.

"Dawnpaw! You're better! We were all so worried, what happened?" he asked, licking his sister tenderly on the head.

"I'm fine," Dawnpaw said, a smile creeping its way to her muzzle. "I fell out of tree, that's all."

"Honeytail's been worried sick about you," Icepaw informed her. "We all have. I'm sure she'll be by to talk to you, soon. I gotta go, though. Windleap wants to get some hunting in. I'll bring you back something delicious!"

Dawnpaw purred happily, touching her brother on the nose gently before he sped off. Windleap gave her a wave with his tail before ushering Icepaw out the tunnel and into the woods.

After Icepaw had left, Dawnpaw realized that she couldn't stay in the medicine cat's den. She was anxious to get outside and hunt. Even a border patrol would be fun. The clan's comings and goings, which had once lulled her into a state of bliss and relaxation, now made her antsy and nervous. Nightheart stood firm on her orders of a few days of rest, no matter how much Dawnpaw pleaded.

When the sun started to sink below the horizon in a dazzling array of colors, Icepaw, true to his word, returned to visit Dawnpaw. In his jaws he held a squirrel and a mouse. Dawnpaw felt her mouth water at the thought of prey.

"Hey!" she called, rising to greet her brother. She winced as pain shot through her side again. Walking stiffly out of the den, Dawnpaw curled up in the sunshine.

"Hey yourself," Icepaw replied, blue eyes twinkling as he dropped the juicy mouse in front of Dawnpaw. "I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks!" Dawnpaw said, sniffing the prey hungrily. She took a large bite, chewing slowly before swallowing.

"Hi," a voice said. Dawnpaw glanced up, smile widening.

"Shadepaw!"

"Icepaw told me you were awake, so I brought some prey over- but it looks like I'm too late!" Shadepaw said, dropping two voles next to Dawnpaw. His amber eyes shone with happiness, as he, too, curled up to eat.

The three siblings talked for a while, swapping stories and battle tactics before Icepaw, in his usual way that lacked all social etiquette, brought up the subject they had been avoiding.

"Dawnpaw… what _happened_?"

The mouse formed a lump in Dawnpaw's throat, and she struggled to swallow it. "What do you mean?"

"How did you fall?"

Dawnpaw glanced down at her half eaten mouse, no longer hungry. "Honeytail said to climb the tree as high as I could to catch a bird for my training. She wanted me to practice. The only bird was way up high, higher than any cat should go. I caught it, but the branch was too thin and I fell. I-I don't know what was wrong with her. She was acting so strange…"

Shadepaw nodded. "That's what I overheard her saying to Pinefur and Snowstar. But they found me listening and shooed me off before Honeytail could finish."

"She's never been mean before, to anyone," Icepaw added.

"I wonder what happened," Shadepaw mused, rolling his vole with his paw.

Icepaw glanced over his shoulder. He whipped around back to them, ice blue eyes wild. "Speaking of," he hissed, "here she comes!" Dawnpaw froze again, tail flicking nervously.

"You guys better go," she said.

Icepaw wasted no time standing up. "See ya tomorrow!" he called as he sprinted off, giving Honeytail a wide berth.

Shadepaw rolled his amber eyes, giving Dawnpaw a knowing look. "Don't worry, Dawnpaw," he said. "We'll visit tomorrow. Shellpaw was asking about you, so I expect she'll be over soon. Take care." Shadepaw trotted away, dark pelt moving with the grace and elegance of a shadow, and just as silent. He nodded respectfully to Honeytail, although made no other move to communicate with her.

"Dawnpaw?" Honeytail called, green eyes shining with both worry and relief. Her ginger paws picked up speed as they approached, her tail flicking.

For a moment, Dawnpaw forgot her fear and resentment, remembering only all Honeytail had already done for her, and all that she was ready to do. Her amethyst eyes glowed, and she stood, barely flinching as a wave of pain flowed throughout her side.

The pale ginger she-cat touched her nose to Dawnpaw's, green eyes closed. She drew her apprentice close, resting her chin gingerly on Dawnpaw's head, breathing a sigh of relief. Dawnpaw rested her cheek against Honeytail's shoulder, breathing in the scent of the woods and Honeytail.

"Dawnpaw, I'm so, so sorry," Honeytail whispered.

Just like that, the goodness left, and Dawnpaw was left with only her pain and confusion. She stiffened, unsure of what to do. Sensing the change in her apprentice, Honeytail pulled away.

Dawnpaw backed up a few steps, putting some distance between herself and her mentor.

"I never meant for you to get hurt, Dawnpaw," Honeytail said. "Just to make you stronger. I knew you could do it all along, honest I did, I was just frustrated with myself. I'm a poor excuse for a mentor, Dawnpaw. I've already told Snowstar that you ought to have a new mentor, but-"

"No," Dawnpaw said, amethyst orbs connecting with Honeytail's green ones. "I don't need a new mentor. I-I want you to be my mentor."

"Another cat made the comment about you size, how you were weak. It made me mad, so mad, and I vowed to make you strong enough to stand up to everyone." She smiled at her apprentice, eyes shining with tears. "But you don't need that. I see that now. It's exactly what Snowstar said. That I just had to trust in you and my judgment."

"I forgive you," Dawnpaw blurted.

"Thank you," Honeytail whispered, giver her apprentice a flick with her tail. "Get your rest. Nightheart says you'll be well enough to train tomorrow, so we're going on an early dawn patrol. See you tomorrow."

Dawnpaw smiled, padding back into the medicine cat's den. Nightheart walked in a few moments later, more herbs in her jaws.

"Shellpaw sends her regards. I wouldn't let her visit- it's too late, and you need your sleep. You'll have plenty of time to socialize later. Now, hold still." Nightheart chewed up the herbs, making a fine poultice out of them. As usual, she rubbed it along Dawnpaw's injured side, wetting her fur. The juice and leaves soaked in, and Dawnpaw breathed a sigh of relief as the stiffness left her aching side. When it was all rubbed in, Nightheart mashed up a second helping, spreading that over Dawnpaw but not rubbing it in. This was so the herbs would provide relief throughout the night and Dawnpaw wasn't woken up by the pain.

"Go to sleep," Nightheart ordered, yellow eyes narrowed.

Dawnpaw nodded, resting her head on her nest and laying down on her uninjured side. She yawned, eyes closing. She fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
